Machinima Velocity
Machinima Velocity (Commonly abbreviated M.V.) is a Youtube.com Community Channel, that uploads weekly machinimas for entertainment purposes only. All uploaded machinimas have been submitted by the creator of machinima. Machinima Velocity is currently a division of IC Prestige, which is owned by Initiation Creations. IC Prestige aqcuired Machinima Velocity on January 14, 2012, and has been running it since. 'Founding:' 'Original:' Machinima Velocity was founded on Febuary 9, 2011, and its original founder is currently unknown. M.V. was originally founded to be a Machinima Production company, and several hours after its founding, Machinima Velocity was disbanded by its original founder and crew. The former owner wanted to expand Machinima Velocity to become Gamign Community Channel overall, and upload Machinimas, Montages, Gameplays, and more to its Youtube.com channel. The purpose of this was to become a direct competitor with Machinima.com , which had currently owned Youtube.com channels, like; Machinima, MachinimaRespawn , MachinimaRealm , MachinimaSports , and MachinimaTrailerVault (Machinima Trailer for short). After realizing that Machinima Velocity could not compete with the largest Machinima Community channel to date, it was disbanded. 'Spin-off Companies:' Several hours after the closing of Machinima Velocity, several independant studios companies had been founded by former members of Machinima Velocity. Velone Media was one of these spin-off companies, which had been founded on Febuary 10, 2011, and also came to the same fate or Machinima Velocity, on Febuary 16, 2011, after being closed by Kyle (Velone Media's original founder, and former staff member in Machinima Velocity). Several other former Machinima Velocity staff had been recruited into Jc Atkinson Films, which was founded by Initiation Creations founder, Jason Atkinson. Jc Atkinson Films and Velone Media also became affiliates shortly after the founding of Velone Media, as well as several other Gaming Production Companies like NES Clan (xNESxClan), which is currently still an active company. Jc Atkinson Films, on the other hand, was un-officially terminated by Jason Atkinson, on August 26, 2011. 'IC Prestige Acquirement:' 'Negotiations:' On January 12, 2012, negotiations began between Austin "DJ" Green (The Original founder of IC Prestige) and Machinima Velocity's former owner (Who's name can not be disclosed at this time), on the topic of IC Prestige purchasing Machinima Velocity. Negotiations were sucessful and on January 13, 2012, Machinima Velocity officially became a division of IC Prestige. The following day, Austin "DJ" Green gave all ownership rights to Jason Atkinson, who is the current owner and founder of Initiaton Creations. After acquiring the rights to Machinima Velocity on January 14, 2012, Jason Atkinson officially re-opened it, and started accepting machinima submissions. 'The Plan:' A frequently asked question that has come up in conversation with Austin "DJ" Green and Jason Atkinson, is why they decided to acquire Machinima Velocity in the first place... : "IC Prestige is currently in developement in creating several Machinima shorts and Machinima series. To help promote these productions we decided to officially acquire Machinima Velocity. Our goal is to build up as big of a fan base for Machinima Velocity as possible, before the staff at IC Prestige release their new machinima productions. If everything runs smoothly, we will be able to sucessfully create some popularity for these machinimas, and bring more attention to IC Prestige and Initiation Creations in general. :: - Austin "DJ" Green, January 14, 2012 : Closing: On Sunday, January 29, 2012, Machinima Velocity was officially closed by Initiation Creations, to further relations between them and Machinination.com . On Tuesday, January 31, 2012, Jason Atkinson stated: : "All staff working at Machinima Velocity have been transfered to a new, secret division within IC Prestige. This new division is still part of Project Velocity , and should be fully announced within the upcoming weeks." :: ''- Jason Atkinson, January 31, 2012'' Category:IC Divisions Category:IC Machinimas Category:IC: Subsidary Category:IC History Category:IC: Projects